Last Leap Goodnight
by actionman81
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into another Sam- Chris Lorenzo. Can he stop Chris from being killed?


"Congratulations Sam," said Al, "You managed to fix the Welkin's marriage."

Al stood with Sam in the kitchen of the Welkin home. Al was dressed normally, normal for Al that is, in black pants, red shirt, silver tie, and neon blue jacket. "That's great Al," said Sam, as he walked outside the Welkin home, "But why haven't I leaped yet?"

"Hang on, it'll happen… now."

There was a blinding blue flash of light as Sam leaped, moments later; he lay in bed, a nice comfortable bed. Sam turned over to better see his surroundings. He was dressed in gray sweatpants, and his there was a T-shirt lying on the floor next to the bed. As he did so, he realized that he was lying next to another person. He could make out long, flowing, dark brown hair, and guessed that it was a woman. She realized that he was awake, and turned towards him, looking at him intently with her deep, green eyes,

"Morning Sam,' she said, running a hand through his hair.

All he could manage to say was, "Oh boy," Sam rolled over, and whispered to Al, "How can she possibly know my name?"

Al looked at his hand-link and slapped it; he replied "She doesn't. You're Chris Lorenzo, Sergeant in the Palm Beach Police Department. She," he said, turning to the beautiful brunette woman lying in bed next to Sam, "is Rita Lee Lance- Lorenzo, your former partner in the PBPD, and now your wife. Sam is your nickname for each other." He looked down at his hand-link, "Named after the golf legend Slamming Sammy Sneed."

"Huh?" said Sam, not understanding.

"Never mind, "said Al, trying to get Sam to understand the severity of this leap, "Today is December, 10, 1995. Um… Ziggy says that you, Chris, will be killed today while trying to save Rita, your wife, from Jesus Montoya, a major drug lord. If this goes through, Rita will leave the department, and also will leave the city. She'll have to raise the baby on her own, and…"

"Baby?" asked Sam, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, baby," replied Al, She's pregnant with your kid. You were partners for five years, and then realized that you were in love with each other. You had a baby and then got married. If you die today… if Chris dies today, Rita will be put through an unbearable grief. Ziggy says that she's strong, but this is something she won't be able to handle."

"What do I have to do?" Sam didn't have a clue about where to go from here. This was a leap unlike any he'd taken before.

Al looked him right in the eye; "You have got to keep Chris from dying today."

Rita turned to Sam, and said, "Hey Sam, our cart is idling, let's get to work."

Sam looked over to her, "Sure Rita… Sam." He said, smiling.

-

Sam struggled to shave, looking at the tall, square-jawed man in the mirror. His dark black hair slicked up, trying to defy gravity. It was all he could do to get dressed, as he looked at the multitude of pastel suit jackets, and loud ties that awaited him in his closet.

Once Rita had driven him to work, Sam fumbled around the Squad room. Rita had been working with her new partner, Michael Price, but she noticed Chris was acting like a rookie, and wondered what was wrong with him today. She walked over to him, and stood by his desk, "Are you alright Sam?"

Sam still hadn't gotten used to the coincidental name similarity; He turned to Rita, raised his eyebrows, and smiled "Yes Rita," he replied, "I'm fine… Don't worry."

They both turned their heads towards Captain Lipschitz's office, as they heard him bellow, "Lance, Lorenzo, In my office now!"

-

Later that afternoon, Rita told Chris that she'd be going grocery shopping, and would see him later that day. Sam said all right after getting the green signal from Al. After she walked out the squad room's doors, Al turned to Sam, and said, "Ok, now Ziggy says that Rita will be kidnapped by Montoya's men, and you have to save her. First, you're going to have to go down to the bank and find the security box with some incriminating videotapes of Montoya."

"How will I find them?" asked Sam, picking up his jacket, and putting it on.

Al checked his hand-link; "You'll get the information from your new partner, Holly Rawlings

"Well," said Sam, "let's go see her; the sooner the better."

-

Rita was just getting home from the grocery store. She got out of the car and popped the trunk open. She didn't hear the two hulking men that came up behind her. They grabbed her and roughly threw her into the dark blue van that had driven up behind the car.

-

Sam had just left Holly's apartment and was on his way to the bank. She'd traced a key that belonged to Detective Quiller to a safety deposit box in a local bank. He knew there were other officers there, but they'd requested his presence. When Chris entered the bank, he found the two officers. "Lorenzo here. Have you gotten the tapes yet?"

"No Sergeant. We were waiting for you," one replied.

"Well okay then. I'm here now, so lets get it."

The three policemen followed the bank manager into the vault. He found the box, opened its lock, and handed the contents to Sam. He then showed the officers to a booth where they could examine the contents in private. There were video and audio surveillance tapes of Montoya. There were a few bundles of money, as well.

"We've got him guys! I'll take the evidence in to get checked." Said Sam

Sam was just about to leave in his car when his cell phone rang. "Yeah, …Lorenzo here"

"I have something you want... and you have something that I want. You'll be contacted."

Stunned, Sam looked down at the bag in his hand. The caller had hung up without identifying himself. Sam turned to Al, who was already in the car with him. Al simply nodded to affirm his thoughts. Without speaking, Sam started the car, and began to drive.

-

Sam went alone to make the trade. It was to take place at a beach side parking lot on North Shore Line drive at one o'clock.

"Oh, God, please let her be OK," Sam thought to himself. "Why now? It's not fair," he thought in despair. "No! Get yourself together, Beckett you have to save her for...Chris!"

Sam suddenly noticed a limousine pulling into the parking lot. The driver, one of Montoya's henchmen, got out brandishing a submachine gun. Finally Montoya, Rita, and Montoya's bodyguard got out. Rita's hands were tied.

"The bastard!" Sam thought to himself. He got out of the car and turned toward Rita and her kidnapers. As they walked towards him, he reached back into the car for the bag. Meeting them halfway, he spoke directly to Rita.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," was all she could manage, She was held firmly by both men, and she knew she was in a very vulnerable position. The parking lot was emptying out as the hockey game ended, and no one seemed to notice the deadly drama being played out.

Montoya snickered as he watched the couple. "I've know for some time that Ray had a little insurance policy, but I could never get to it without a warrant." He loved to play the role of a civilized, cultured, gentleman and he spoke to Chris and Rita in a most gracious tone. "I apologize for these tactics. I hate using women, especially as beautiful and charming a one as this." He taunted Chris by stroking the side of Rita's face, very nearly getting the reaction he wanted.

Sam was trying to control himself for Rita's sake. He knew this was all a game to Montoya. Montoya thought he was invincible because he used corrupt cops like Quiller for protection. There was only one treasure in his life that had any value for Chris, and Montoya was holding her right now.

Sam managed to stop himself from reaching for the bastard, but he couldn't stop a deadly warning from slipping out. "You touch her again, and I'll drop you where you stand," he threatened quietly, but with serious intent.

Montoya let a small smile form on his lips. "Ah, I suppose the message for the day is chivalry is not dead, yet," he paused as he continued to stare at Chris. "The bag?" he questioned, becoming bored with the game.

Sam opened the bag and let Montoya glance at the contents. "My wife," he demanded. He handed the bag over to Montoya as the drug lord and his bodyguard pushed Rita towards him. He immediately positioned her behind him, shielding her completely until all three men had gotten back into the limo and were driving away.

Turning quickly to Rita, he cut the bindings on her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're all right." he murmured into her hair as he hugged her fiercely

Rita could barely breathe, he was holding her so tight, but she didn't try to pull away. Hugging him back, she tried to swallow the fear that was still gripping her. She kissed him, needing to reassure herself that the crisis was over and they were safe.

"I thought that was going to be it," she said, her voice still shaky.

Sam framed her beautiful face with his hands before trying to reassure her with another warm, firm kiss. He knew exactly how she was feeling; his heartbeat was still racing.

"I know," he whispered, relief evident in his voice. Sam kept on arm securely around Rita as he walked her over to the passenger side door of his car. As he opened it and started to help her in, something to the right of him caught his attention.

Sam remembered what Al had told him earlier. Looking over his shoulder, the first thing he noticed was the skater's weapon being raised, and his thoughts immediately focused on Rita and her unborn child. The masked hockey player began firing as he skated towards the car. Sam quickly pushed Rita into the car, and then reached for his gun. Al appeared quickly, and warned him,

"Sam, don't waste time shooting. That's how Chris dies, by two cop-killer bullets. You've got to get out the line of fire!"

Sam dropped his pistol and hurriedly rolled under the car. He barely missed the bullets, and felt them dart past him; hit the pavement and the side of the car. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he heard the skater skate off into the distance.

Rita's heart was racing as the shooting stopped and a deadly quiet filled the air. It had only been a minute or two since the shooting had begun. When Chris had pushed her into the car, her hands had immediately gone out to cushion her stomach from the fall and by the time she struggled into a sitting position, it was all over. Stepping out of the car and seeing the skater speed away, her eyes flew to where her husband had been. Now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam! Where are you? Chris!" she shouted, as a wave of panic set over her.

Sam crawled out from under the car; "Here I am Rita. I'm ok." He said, standing up.

Rita hugged him fiercely, "Oh, I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared that you'd been hit." She cried, her tears staining Sam's jacket.

"Don't worry Rita…Sam. I'm safe; we're safe now. I'll never leave you… ever." Sam said softly, holding her protectively.

Sam picked his head up, and saw Al watching them, smiling. Sam motioned him to turn around. Al disappeared for a few moments. There was a brilliant blue flash of light as Sam leaped on to another life.

-

Sam stood among some tall grass in a swampy terrain. He looked down to see a sniper rifle in his hands. As he continued to scan his surroundings, he realized that there was a dead man lying at his feet. "Oh boy," he muttered.

-

Chris felt Rita holding him tightly. He couldn't remember how she had gotten into his arms, or even how he had gotten to the parking lot. He didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together, together forever. They always would be; it was their destiny.


End file.
